


Willow Ward

by ununpentium



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depression, M/M, psychiatric hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununpentium/pseuds/ununpentium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of conversations between Sherlock and John taking place during Sherlock's stay on a psychiatric ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willow Ward

"What are you doing, Sherlock?"

"Deducing."

"Deducing what?"

"The patients."

"Oh God. Is that why no-one will come within ten feet of you?"

"No. I told them I was an undercover psychiatrist. Plays on their paranoia and therefore they leave me alone."

"And you just sit perched in that grotty armchair with your fingers steepled under your chin like an overgrown bird?"

"Yes."

 

*~*~*

 

"12.45"

"Hm?"

"12.45 precisely is when lunch is served. Why? Why not 12.30? Why 12.45?"

"Does that really bother you?"

"Yes."

"You're in the right place then, Mr OCD."

 

*~*~*

 

"DULL."

"I think it might be just a little bit against the rules to shoot bullet holes into the walls here, Sherlock."

"Dull."

"But a good rule nevertheless."

"My mind is _rotting_ , John. Quick, murder that nurse and make it challenging."

"No."

"Dull."

 

*~*~*

 

"Where are you going, John?"

"Home? Visiting time is over. I have to go."

"But you're a doctor and this is a hospital. That's how it works. You can stay."

"Sorry, love. I don't work at this hospital so I can't stay. I'll be back tomorrow, promise."

"John, please."

"I'm so sorry."

"You promised me you'd never leave."

 

*~*~*

 

"John, why am I here? I'm just sitting in an armchair, ignoring the TV. I can do that at home."

"No, at home you got into bed and had a breakdown. You worried Lestrade and me sick."

"But I'm fine _now_. I wish to go home."

"You're still be assessed, Sherlock. You were admitted barely two days ago, plus the psychiatrist wont be seeing you until next week because of the bank holiday weekend. You can't go anywhere."

"The fingers will be defrosting."

"I've given them to Molly. She's looking after them."

"Oh. Thank you."

 

*~*~*

 

"When is Lestrade visiting?"

"Soon, he said. He's got a lot of work on at the Yard. Piling up a bit without your assisstance. And no, you can't be let out in order to go to crime scenes."

"Does he not want to see me?"

"He does, Sherlock. He wants to see you very much. He just finds hospitals difficult."

"I think he finds me difficult."

 

 


End file.
